


Forbidden Fruit

by SalaTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaTrash/pseuds/SalaTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ends up in detention wich turnes out not so bad afterall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

Dean huffed in annoyance and stared blankly at the blackboard in front of him.  
What did he do to deserve this?  
Well okay, actually he knew what he did, or who he did.  
Only, that it wasn't planned that he'd get caught doing so.  
And the consequence, instead of getting send home and kicked out of school for at least 2 weeks, was that he got stuck with an extra class, every two days, from now to the end of the year.  
6 hours more of this madhouse, every week, that his little brother fondly calls „A den of knowledge“  
And the worst part?  
It was religious education.  
Who would choose this kind of class out of free will anyways?  
A look around confirmed his suspicion that in fact, not many did.  
In the back of the class sat the obligatory goth kid, interested in the occult, probably to learn more about Lucifer.  
Then there were the strictly dressed kids, seemingly from the same family, being here out of free will...or because their parents raised them to be good little Christians.  
The Nerd Kid, that later will study something big, but needs some extra credit and choose a class where the chance of being bullied was the lowest.  
Where to hide better then in a class that would teach you all about the great love of god,  
of loving thy neighbor, but not any of his animals.

He already fucking hated it and the class hadn't even started yet.

Just before the bell rung, and the teachers footsteps came nearer and nearer, the door suddenly popped open, just a bit, and in creeped a boy.  
Tosseld black hair, a white dress shirt and black jeans. The bag over his shoulder looking like it was older then the graveyard outside of town, and that thing was almost 300 years old.

At a closer look, the dress shirt was buttoned up slightly askew, there was a rip in his jeans, just right over the boys knee and his hair.. well bed hair.  
He looked like he didn't have much and just made it to this class while skipping all the others.  
Late riser and then just coming to school for the least interesting class in history?  
In Deans eyes, this boy was the most obscure classmate in this two hours torture than any of the others that quietly whispered to each other.  
And then the boy took the seat in front of Dean, basically just flopping down in the weary seat, plopping his bag on the floor with a loud bang.

The bag ripped open at the harsh connection with the floor, spilling its guts all over the place. Papers just sliding out, while an lonely apple rolled right under Deans table.  
The boy in front of him shuffled awkwardly in his seat, muttering under his breath, and bending down to pic up his belongings, beginning with an century old looking run down bible. He clutched that old tattered thing to his chest like it was his most priced possession and carefully placed it on the small table.  
Then he bend down again, trying to gather his papers while in that moment the teacher finally entered the room, looking around and started talking right away.

“Okay class, I see we have some new faces, I know that some of you aren't here because you want to, but lets try to make the best out of it”

Still working on grabbing one paper after another, Dean started to feel some kind of pity for that tousled haired guy and made his way to bend down as well, reaching for the red fruit under his table, avoiding to look up, knowing what he would see there, from the years of filthy teenage behaviour.

The teacher took a breath and started his next sentence, while Dean came up from under the table, holding the apple in his hand and leaning over, tapping the black haired boy on his shoulder.

The boy turned around, lashes fluttering open, reviling the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen in his life, if he had to describe them, he would puke his guts out from all the used up romantic lines of old forgotten novels, and maybe, from poorly written new age garbage.

He held the apple out, the boy reaching for it smiling and closing his hands around it; so that both boys were holding it now, while the teacher continued.

“Today we will talk about the story of humans fall from gods grace and how Eve gave Adam the forbidden fruit and committed the original sin, many believed this forbidden fruit might have been an apple”


End file.
